


Bottomless hunger

by retrogal



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Creampie, Cunnilingus, F/M, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Rough Sex, Vaginal Sex, Valter hungers if you know what I mean, and it's trash like valter, self indulgent porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 05:23:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16826017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/retrogal/pseuds/retrogal
Summary: Valter, true to his word, made of the Summoner his finest prey.





	Bottomless hunger

Valter's fingers feel like daggers as they sink into the softness of your supple flesh. 

He seizes your hips to pull your naked sex closer to his face, his mouth flush against your folds. A moan pours out your lips when you feel his tongue greedily lapping at the wetness that's already dripping from your core. The muscles of your body tense and contract when you feel his tongue teasing your swollen clit, swirling around it and sucking before stoping for a second or two, then continuing again, repeating this pattern. Sometimes his teeth nibble dangerously at the delicate bundle of nerves, it drives you crazy, and he knows it of course. Your back arches, desperate to grind your hips down against his face, but to no bail, because Valter is stronger than you and his grip on his prey unfaltering. He is toying with you the predatory beast that he is, and keeps up his little game until you feel the pleasure building up inside you starting to overflow. He continues pushing you closer and closer to this edge, getting always so close to the peak before he stops again. Tears swell at the corners of your eyes, soon you cannot take it any longer.

But only it's when Valter is sure you are at your wit's end, that he finally starts ravishing your sex with his tongue, thrusting in and out to give you that final push to have you come. And you do, your orgasm shakes you to the core, toes curling and mouth drooling as you throw half-hearted curses. And Valter eagerly takes your release into his mouth, drinking up your essence like its the most delicious thing he will ever taste.

Still hoisting you up by your hips, Valter doesn't let go of you until he has made sure he has eaten you out to the last drop. Which only stimulates your still sensitive sex, not letting your trembling body recover from the orgasm you had just experienced. You search for his face once he finally releases you from his grip, and the eyes that met yours are dark and clouded by that bottomless hunger that makes the beast. But it doesn't frighten you, those eyes of madness, instead, your flushed face simply states back at him with dazed, passionate eyes.

"That's such a good expression, summoner...don't stop looking at me like that." His voice is a husky command that sounds way too eager, because he is still far from having his hunger satisfied. 

"Fuck...that's...I'm..." You pant, not really sure what it is that you even want to say. It's not like you get a chance to say much at all anyway, when Valter crawls above you, his erect cock twitching in anticipation, you don't get a chance to think when he roughly grabs you by the ankles, spreading your legs open to his ravenous gaze. He pushes them up against your chest, your breasts pressed in between. Your body is completely pinned down by his larger frame, his long hair cascading around you both like a curtain.

"You are my prey. Don't forget it, you exist to satiate me, only me. You are mine."

Valter starts to push his whole length inside you in one slow, agonizing thrust. Your voice breaking again into whimpers as you feel the thickness of his cock pushing through your walls, until he is sheathed inside you to the hilt of his shaft. Valter always takes a moment to savor the way your tight cunt squeezes around him, how your folds suck him in, and you take the moment to accommodate to the size of him stretching you. But as soon as that moment ends, he is pulling his cock out before ramming it back all the way inside your pussy, and taking up that merciless rhythm that has your voice filling up the room with your cries.

The bed cracks and shakes with every thrust that drills his cock inside you. And with every thrust you feel his heavy balls smacking your rear, his cock scraping you from the inside and hitting the entrance of your cervix. Your body can't take it for long, much less when you didn't get a chance to recover from your first orgasm at all. Soon your abdomen is burning with the building of another climax, one that turns you into a loud mess.

"V-Valter...Valter, Valter!!"

You plead to the beast like you are begging for your life. Now Valter, who had been so focused watching your enraptured face as he fucked you, couldn't help himself any longer. Leaning over you, he sinks his teeth in the juncture of your neck--already marked all over by him, some marks already healed and others still so tender-- biting down at the skin so painfully hard it makes you scream.

And like that you reach your second orgasm. Your body quaking underneath his, toes curling and vision going white. Your spasming cunt clenches down on his cock so tight, Valter lets out a muffled growl against your neck. 

He keeps thrusting into, slowing down his pace as he reaches his peak too, his cock throbbing inside you before he is spurting his semen into you, coating your insides with his seed until your entrance is leaking all over the sheets.

A brief silence fills the room, both of you catching your breaths. 

He is a mess above you just as you are under the him, but he still can look at you with that sadistic delight.

The night is still so young, and he is far from satisfied.

**Author's Note:**

> After I maxed 5 star Valter and got his special dialogue I was like :')
> 
> Give this gross man more fics


End file.
